The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of choices available on a national level. Satellite television systems use a set top box or other type of satellite receiver for receiving and displaying satellite broadcasted material. In recent years, the satellites are used to broadcast local channels by way of a spot beam to users in various markets. Local channels typically have a primary channel with sub-channels. Sub-channels that are broadcasted in the local markets typically are not carried by the satellite provider. The lack of sub-channels in the satellite system may be due to many factors including each of customer interest, and business and regulatory challenges.
Some content users may desire access to the local sub-channels. In some cases, news and local weather may be carried on the local sub-channels. Some users may desire access to such information.
Satellite provider DIRECTV® in previous versions of set top boxes provided one or two over-the-air tuners so that local content may be received over-the-air in addition to the satellite content. The entertainment business, including the satellite television business, is increasingly competitive. While a number of satellite customers desire local content that is not provided through the satellite, more and more customers find it sufficient to receive only the local content provided through the satellite.